New Life
by InfynitiStar
Summary: The sequel to I Love You, I'll Kill You. AU at the beginning, and of course, Taito. Matt and Tai get a second chance at being together.
1. Prologue Revisiting Love

This is the sequel to **_I Love You, I'll Kill You_**. In some weird twist of fate, Matt and Tai get a second chance at being together. This is just the prologue. And I changed what Tai said at the end of ILY IKY a little.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters, I just play with them and make them do stupid things to entertain people like you.

Warnings: I don't know yet, but probably a little confusion until the story progresses a bit. There will be lemon later, though. Enjoy the beginning of the sequel!

New Life 

_**Prologue: Revisiting Love**_

(Yamato's POV)

Being a ghost sucks. I'm sitting here—well, floating here—while they put my casket into the ground. Taichi is standing there crying—for me. It makes me feel bad. If I hadn't been the way I was, and I hadn't killed his partner, then he wouldn't have killed me. I know he only did it to protect everybody in Odaiba, but I already miss him, even though I'm the one that's dead.

It looks like the funeral is finally over, but Taichi isn't leaving. I'll float down and find out why he's here. Wait a minute—I can't ask him why he's staying—I'm dead! I'm really gonna have to get used to this being dead thing.

Now he's throwing a flower into my grave—a white rose. That's my favorite flower—how'd he know?

"It will happen every time we are reincarnated, I'm almost sure—so here's a little something for you, Yamato: I love you, I'll kill you—but I'll love you forever."

You're so right, Taichi. Maybe if we weren't reincarnated, though—maybe if we just lived a different life? Maybe then things would be different. I could just hug you right now. Well, so much for that idea. I try to hug him, and I go right through him—and fall in my grave. Maybe there isn't any hope for us—ever.

Now he's finally walking away. Probably going home to cry alone. Whoever said that guys never cry was wrong—very wrong. I think I'll visit him tonight—try to talk to him in his dreams or something.

Oh, here comes the bulldozer. I should get out of this hole before they bury me. Literally.  
---

That night I went to Taichi's house. He looked so peaceful, just laying there sleeping. It was just like when I woke up with him laying next to me—everything was perfect right then. I couldn't help but float above him, and hope that by some cosmic power that he would wake up and be able to see me. I closed my eyes, leaned down, and kissed him—I could actually feel the warmth of his lips against my own.

When I pulled back, his eyes were wide open—looking as if he'd seen a ghost. At least I got my wish—and I knew I had when he screamed.

"Yamato!" I flew back until I hit the far wall of his bedroom, and my eyes went wide as well.

"You can see me?"

"See you? I can feel you!"

"Feel me?"

"How do you think I woke up? You're freezing!"

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to wake you up—but how can you see me? You couldn't see me at the funeral."

"I don't know—but come get under the covers and maybe I can warm you up a little."

"Okay." I floated over and slid under the sheets. He pulled me close to him and shivered. "I'm gonna freeze you."

"No you're not. It'll just take me a minute to get used to you being so cold. Then I'll warm you up." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I relaxed into his embrace. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again.

"Taichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that maybe if we had a totally different life then things wouldn't end up the same all the time?"

"You heard what I said after your funeral. I don't know—maybe."

I rolled over and stared straight into his eyes. Carefully, I wrapped my arms around him and whispered softly, "Do you promise that you'll love me forever?"

"Of course I will—I could never love anybody but you."

I couldn't help but let a few tears fall from my eyes—things were so perfect right then, but they would never be like that again. I was dead, and I knew I couldn't stay a ghost forever—even more, I couldn't stay with Taichi forever. I closed my eyes tightly and let the tears fall freely, slowly shaking in my love's hold.

"Don't cry, Yamato. We'll find a way to be together forever—even if it takes a million years. I promise."

He lifted my chin and kissed me sweetly, but passionately. I could feel all of the emotions that he had locked inside—and I could feel my own; emotions I never knew I had.

But suddenly it felt as if we were suspended in mid-air, like when I flew around the city alone. When we pulled back from our kiss, we looked around, and everything was pure white—there weren't any walls, or a floor. We let go of each other and spun around until we saw a figure come out of nowhere. It was some mystical being—cloaked in pure white, and holding a staff with an iridescent crystal on top.

Gravity took over and our feet felt a floor, even though there wasn't one there—then the figure began to speak.

"Do you want another chance to be together? Because that is what I am here to offer you."

TBC

Review! Like I already said, this is the sequel to ILY IKY, so if you haven't read it, and things are confusing, that's why—but I don't think you really need to read ILY IKY to understand this. You just need to know that Tai killed Matt. For details, you gotta read the fic. And I know I left this at a cliffhanger—that's the idea. Like I said—they get a second chance at being together. I'll try to update every day, but I won't be able to most school days.


	2. 1 So Many Doors

Warnings: A little language, and lemon later. I'll put up more warnings as I get to them.

New Life 

_**Chapter 1: So Many Doors**_

(Normal POV)

"Do you want another chance to be together? Because that is what I am here to offer you."

They stared in disbelief as the cloaked figure stood there, waiting for an answer.

"Well? Do you want a chance to be together or not?"

"Of course!" Taichi said, stepping forward. "What do we have to do?"

"It's very simple really. Just choose one of the doors."

"What doors?"

"Behind you."

Quickly, they turned around and were in disbelief again. Where there hadn't been before, there were hundreds of doors. Each had a gold plate on it with a number, and when the two men walked up to the closest door, their eyes went wide as they read the number.

"Four-hundred-thirteen-quadrillion, two-hundred-sixty-eight-trillion, nine-hundred-seventy-billion, two-hundred-sixty-six-million, seven-hundred-nineteen-thousand, one-hundred and three?!" (a/n: the number is 413,268,970,266,719,103)

"Oh, they go even higher than that, but I figured you didn't really want _that_ many different choices for your lives."

"Higher? And what do you mean 'choices for our lives'?"

"You two wished that you had a different life where you wouldn't die, and I'm here to give you that opportunity. Behind each of these is a different life that you could lead. One of them has the life that you were living; another has a life where you don't even know each other; one is where you are mortal enemies; one is where only one of you loves the other; one is where you are both in love with the same person; one is where—"

"Okay! We get it! Can you explain things a little more now?"

"All you do is choose a door and walk through it, but you both must walk through the same door. You won't remember anything about this life at all—you won't remember even being here, and this is the only chance you'll get to do this, so if you get a life that you don't like, then you'll be stuck with that life."

"What's the catch?"

"You must choose a door and walk through it. You don't get to know what life you will live until you are living it."

"That's what you meant by the only chance, right?"

"Yep. Hit the nail on the head."

"And whether we decide to not do this, or whether we end up living a life where we have problems again, then we can't come here ever again to change it?"

"Bingo. So choose carefully. But remember—the only way you'll remember coming here is if you turn back now."

"Taichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's do it. Anything beats this hell-hole."

"But which door?"

"I suggest you two hurry up—you only have two hours to decide on a door, and if you haven't decided by then, you'll just go back to your life now."

"Only two—" Yamato turned around, but the figure was gone. "Lets go find a door before time is up."

"Alright."

TBC

Please review! What door will they choose? Will they choose one in time? What will their new life be? That's for me to know, and for you to wonder until I post the next chapter! That'll probably be tomorrow. If I get a suggestion for a door number in a review, I might use that number, but only if I get it before I type chapter two.


	3. 2 Decision

Warnings: No new ones.

Thanks for the review from Xiamandelaine!! Glad you like the fic, and you're one of the people who encouraged me to write the sequel! I decided to use this idea that I had a while ago . . . hope you and everybody else likes it!

**_New Life_**

_**Chapter 2: Decision**_

"Have you chosen a door, or are you going to go back to your old life?"

"No!" the men screamed in unison.

"So what door?"

"Number two."

"Why?"

"Because there's two of us."

"You just couldn't do this the easy way, eh? Had to choose one of the doors that's the farthest away, didn't you?"

The figure sighed and snapped his fingers. Everything went black.

"Well, I'm too lazy to do this the way I'm supposed to, so," he snapped his fingers again and a single light came on, a door beneath it, "there you go—enjoy your new life. And since I forgot to tell you, you'll most likely end up being a different age—probably kids."

"You ready, Yamato?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

As they floated towards the door they held hands tightly. They both put their free hand on the doorknob and turned it together. The door swung open, and all they could see was a vortex of pure, white nothingness.

"Well, our new life awaits," Taichi said, taking a step forward.

Yamato pulled his hand, stopping him from walking through the door. "Wait—what if this isn't a life we want?"

"Do you want to go back to the life we have right now?"

"No—that's not what I mean. I mean—we should say goodbye now, in case things don't turn out so good."

"Don't think like that! Things will be fine."

"I know—I just don't want to even think of losing you. Kiss me."

Taichi stared straight into Yamato's eyes and slowly brushed his lips against the blonde's.

"Now let's go."

Together they walked through the door and were instantly falling. They spiraled into oblivion, holding tightly to each others' hands.

"Don't let go!" Yamato yelled.

"I won't!"

They were sucked into a multi-colored tunnel and only had to fight harder to hold on to each other. When they thought it would never end, they saw a bright light that blinded them, and sucked them in—and suddenly their journey was over. 

---

Yamato woke up to heavy pounding on the door of his apartment. He rubbed his eyes, lifted his arm up, and pushed the button on his watch that made it light up.

"Three o' clock? My dad better not have locked himself out again. If he did, I swear I'll have to glue a set of keys to his chest."

Lazily, he threw the covers off of himself and got out of bed. He walked out of his room—careful to avoid the pile of clothes he'd left just outside his bedroom to be cleaned the next day—and flipped on a few lights while still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. There was more pounding at the door and he started to get frustrated from being forced to wake up so early.

"Hold on!"

When he reached the door, he yanked it open, revealing a heavily winded Taichi.

"Can I . . . come in?" Taichi slouched against the doorframe until Yamato finally regained his composure and stepped aside to let his friend in.

"What are you doing here?" Yamato asked as the brunette slammed the door shut and flopped down on the floor.

"Can I . . . have something . . . to drink first?"

"Oh!" Yamato turned and ran into the kitchen, trying to find a clean glass to put some water in. He finally found one and filled it with water then ran back and handed it to his friend. "Here." Taichi drank the whole thing in one big gulp and panted heavily. "So—tell me what you're doing at my house at three in the morning."

"It was Kari and her friends. She's got a whole bunch of them over, and they wanted to play dress up with me!"

"How many twelve-year-old girls are we talking about?"

"About ten."

"Man! What were they gonna do? Hold you down and put make-up on you?"

"Something like that."

"So you ran all the way here?"

"Not all the way. I ran out of the apartment and took a break in the park. I started walking here again, but then it felt like somebody was following me, so I started running again."

"You and your fear of the dark—you think somebody's following you every time you go out late at night."

"Shut up! There may very well have been somebody following me this time!"

"Just remember that night in the Digital world . . . you had to go to the bathroom and Agumon followed you to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, so?"

"And you thought a dinosaur was chasing you!"

"Agumon is a dinosaur!"

"You thought a t-rex was following you—yeah, t-rexes really walk that quietly."

"Just shut up all ready! Can I stay the rest of the night or not?"

"Of course you can! My dad's not here anyway—but he'll be back soon. Of course—knowing him—he's gonna call in a few hours and say that he's got another business trip to go on."

"Don't be so bummed out, Yamato—he works so much for you."

"I know, but he works _too_ much."

"Quit moping and let's go to bed—I'm tired."

"Okay."

TBC

Review! Now you get to wonder what life they have! Obviously they know each other, but are they lovers? Wanna-be lovers? Totally straight? Bi? Or maybe something else. As I said before—that's for me to know and for you to wonder! You'll have to wait and read the next chapter when I post it!


	4. 3 A Tackle A Day Reveals the Truth

Warnings: I'm going to make you wonder some more, so be prepared! Also, hints of abuse. Okay, not hints—telling of abuse. And I won't tell whether that's the focus or not.

Now for review thanks!!

minea: glad youlove the fic! You liked DGBMH too. I like your reviews. Short, sweet, and to the point. I like long ones too, but yeah. And don't ask. I'm sick and going off on weird tangents.

Redvind: of course they're gonna be lovers! This _is_ a Taito, after all. It might take a while--and only I know how long it will take--but they'll get together.

shadow-seraph: hmm . . . you're the first person to say something like that. Glad you're looking forward to my plans for more of the fic!

oliversgurl: I like your ideas! I'll probably use them. Maybe not in this fic, but I have a lot of ideas, and I can use all the ideas for little parts that I can get! And did you get my e-mail? Or more--did you get the mp3? I know they've still got it there. And of course it's gonna be Taito! Eventually. Maybe it is right now . . . but maybe it's not till the end. But I've got my plans.

Xia: Yes, I am evil! I'm very evil! Didn't you notice that I already told you that? Glad you like the fic so much!

black kitten: Thanks for the compliment. And Matt is uke--that's why it's Taito, and not Yamachi.

DarkMetalAngel: glad you like the fic. And sorry it took so long to put up the last chapter of DGBMH. But I got it up! And now I've got a lot of make-up work to do since I've been sick so much lately, so it'll be a while before I get to update, but I'll get up a chapter every week.

**_New Life_**

_**Chapter 3: A Tackle a Day Reveals the Truth**_

Sunlight streamed through the window into the silent room like a drop of water sliding down the side of a house. It softly lit up the room, and Yamato slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on his side at the edge of the bed, and he smiled when he realized the position he was in for probably the hundredth time.

Taichi was pressed tight to his back, and the brunette's arms were wrapped around his waist. He snuggled into the warmth that came from his best friend and closed his eyes—he could still remember the first time they had woken up in that position in the Digital world . . .

_Two boys sat around a warm, softly glowing campfire—one blonde, the other a brunette. The brunette sat with his legs crossed, his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. The blonde had his knees up close to his chest, his arms tightly around his legs, and his head resting on his knees. Both boys were staring solemnly into the fire that flickered and licked at the air, too lost in thought to notice that the fire was dying slowly. After a long, deafening silence, the blonde finally spoke up._

"_Taichi?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you think we'll be able to find the others before the dark masters get them?"_

"_Of course we will! Don't even think we won't find them in time!"_

"_I'm sorry—it's just . . . we've been separated for so long, and I wonder if the dark masters haven't already found them."_

_The brunette jumped up from where he was sitting and stood on his knees in front of the blonde. He grabbed the other boy's shoulders and shook him heavily. "What's wrong with you? They're fine! I know they are! Maybe we got separated, but that doesn't mean you can lose hope!" As soon as the brunette had stopped shaking him, the blonde buried his face in his knees. "God! Can you be any more stubborn?" The brunette stopped yelling when he heard quiet sobs coming from the blonde. "What's wrong, Yamato?" When the blonde didn't look up, he tried again. "Come on—you know you can tell me anything."_

_The blonde looked up, sniffed, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry—really, I am. I'm just worried about how everybody's doing—Takeru especially. He may be able to take care of himself more than he used to, but he's still just a kid. We all are, and I don't know how we're going to defeat the dark masters, especially if they get to everybody else before we do, and weaken them—then there'd be no way we could defeat them._

_The brunette grabbed the blonde in his arms and embraced him tightly. The blonde quietly cried on his shoulder, trying not to show his weakness any more than it already had been. The brunette sat up and wiped some stray tears from the blonde's face. "We'll find them—I promise, but you have to believe we will. Okay?" The blonde nodded and sniffed a few times. "You just gotta have faith. Besides—they have Gabumon and Agumon with them, and they won't let anything happen to anybody—even if they can't digivolve without us. Now let's get some sleep so we can search extra tomorrow, okay?"_

"_Okay."   
---_

_Yamato awoke to the sun shining brightly in his eyes. He tensed when he felt something wrapped around his waist and close to his back. He didn't move for fear that some evil digimon was holding onto him. After a while the figure behind him stirred and gently squeezed him._

"_Morning 'Mato."_

"_Tai?!"_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing—I just didn't know it was you."_

"_Who did you think I was?"_

"_I don't know—maybe an evil digimon or something."_

"_Well, I didn't mean to scare you. I just got cold in the middle of the night, and I know you can get warmer by being close to somebody—me and Hikari did that on long car rides when the heater wasn't working and it was the middle of winter."_

"_We should probably get up now and go search for the others."_

"_But you're so warm! Five more minutes—please?"_

"_Oh, alright. But no longer than five minutes."_

_The brunette hugged the blonde tightly and fell asleep a few minutes later . . ._

Yamato smiled at the memory. Behind him Taichi stirred, and he decided to pretend that he was still asleep.

"Matt? Are you awake?" When the blonde didn't reply, Taichi decided to climb over his friend to get out of bed, as he did most of the times he stayed over at Yamato's. He had barely taken a step away from the bed and was tackled to the floor. He flipped over beneath the blonde, who grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the ground.

"I told you I could pin you down easy."

"You got me when I was off-guard, but you have gotten a little stronger—I'll give you that."

"Only a little?"

"Yep—just a little."

"I oughta smack you right now."

"But you love me too much! Now will you get off? I'm hungry, and you're not exactly helping my starving gut."

"Fine. I'll let you get off easy this time." Yamato let go of his friend's wrists, stood up, and started walking to the door. When he didn't hear heavy footsteps behind him he looked over his shoulder, but couldn't see the brunette anywhere. "Tai? Where are you?" He spun in a circle, searching the room for any signs of his friend, but the only sign that was there was the extremely messed up bed. He sighed and turned back to the door. He stopped in front of the door and thought for a minute, and it dawned on him what the brunette was plotting—but he was too late. Both of his wrists were grabbed and pulled up behind his back, and he was slammed against the door.

"I told you it was only a little."

"No fair! You snuck up on me!"

"Isn't that what you did to me?"

The brunette pushed Yamato's arms further up his back. "Tai, stop! That hurts!" Taichi continued to push his friend's arms higher until he screamed out in pain. He set his chin on the blonde's shoulder and spoke softly.

"You're not even trying. If you want it to stop hurting then fight back."

"You want me to fight back? Then I will!" Earlier he had noticed the way the brunette was standing and was ready to attack if he needed to. Now he had almost been begged to fight beck, so he was going to take his chance—he brought his right leg straight up between Taichi's legs and kicked him hard in the groin. He was instantly released, and the brunette dropped to the floor—bent over with his hands between his legs.

"What'd you do that for?!"

"You told me to fight back, so I did."

"Did you have to kick so hard? God! You have a _really_ bony foot, you know that?"

"Now I do. But I really didn't want my arms broken—I wouldn't have been able to play that concert next week."

"I wouldn't have broken your arms—you know that. I'm just trying to toughen you up so you can hold off all of your crazy fans on your own, instead of having me be your body guard!"

"I only asked because you're _so_ _much_ _stronger_ _than_ _I_ _am and I can't do it_. Come on, Tai—I'm not a wimp."

"You were in the digital world. That's how I could always pin you down."

"Just shut up. But really—I asked you because you're my friend and you're good with people—especially with telling them no."

"What about Shizuma? Did he stop trying to beat you up yet?"

"Um . . ." Yamato bit his lip and stared down at the floor.

"What's he doing now? Don't tell me he's still beating you up!" Yamato couldn't stare his friend in the eyes at all—he only looked farther away from the brunette on the floor. "You've gotta tell me what's going on." Taichi got up, despite the extreme pain in his groin, and stood behind the blonde. "Come on—you can tell me anything." He set his hand on Yamato's back and jerked his hand away when the blonde gasped. Grabbing his friend's shoulders, he turned Yamato around to face him. The blonde still wouldn't look at him, so he grabbed the bottom edges of Yamato's shirt and carefully pulled it up and over his head, with the help of Yamato lifting his arms up to get the shirt off all the way. Taichi was shocked at what he saw: bruises—and lots of them. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd worry. Besides, they stop hurting after a couple days—it's just that you touched a new one. And it wasn't my arms that really hurt earlier—it was the bruises."

"How often?"

"Every day after school."

"And you haven't told _anybody_?! This has got to stop before you _really_ get hurt."

"It's no big deal—really. I can't feel anything after the first fifteen minutes anyway—"

"Fifteen minutes?! How long?"

"Until I pass out, so usually a couple hours."

"Obviously not on school grounds, so where?"

"At his house."

"So why don't you just not go?"

"He said he'd kill you and everybody else if I didn't, and I don't want that to happen. I don't have a choice."

"Yeah you do! Tell the school counselor, or something! Anything but letting him beat you up!"

"Like that would actually work. If I tell my counselor, they'll call him in and talk to him, and he'll know that I told, and before they can do anything he'll have killed everybody I care about—and I can't let that happen! Just stay out of it—okay? Keep training me until I can fight him off on my own—then there won't be a problem."

"Fine. I'll stay out of it. But if you get hurt I'll be the biggest part of it—got it? And you can't stop me. I swear I'll kill him if he hurts you."

"You can't do that."

"If he hurts you I can! Just watch me!"

"So—how about some breakfast?"

TBC

So? Review! I know, I know—I'm evil. I won't tell whether they're together or not. But it certainly seems like it. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out though! Then I'll reveal their status. Just remember—no matter what it is, this is Taito! So they'll be together some time. But whether it's right away or somewhere towards the end . . . that's for me to know and for you to wonder! I'll try to get the next chapter up this weekend, but I can't guarantee anything since the site's gonna be down on Sunday.


	5. 4 Things Are Only Gonna Hurt Worse

Warnings: In case you didn't notice, the stuff that happened in the digital world isn't exactly what happened in the series. And the bishies' status is finally told! Remember, no matter what it is right now—this is Taito! Taito! Okay? I do have to have some kind of a plot, you know.

Now for the thank-you's!

minea: Glad you liked the chapter. Sorry I confused you with the DGBMH thing--I didn't mean to! Honest! I just really didn't feel like typing the whole thing out.

Shadow-Seraph: Of course Tai'll make him feel better! Eventually . . .

black kitten: You _like_ Yama being hurt? Sadist! I'm just kidding. Really I am--no! Don't go look at another fic! Arg! Heehee I'm weird, I know. But thanks for liking my writing so much. I'm writing a book right now that's almost done, and I'll tell you if it gets published! And you don't need to be jealous--I write _a lot_. And when I say a lot, I mean it. And I liked your dramatic music at the end of your review!

DarkMetalAngel: It'll end well. It always does. It just might not go too well for a while . . .

**_New Life_**

_**Chapter 4: Things Are Only Gonna Hurt Worse**_

On Monday Yamato walked slowly to school—slower than usual—too busy racking the thoughts in his brain to notice that somebody was calling his name. "Yamato!" He finally noticed when his name was yelled in his ear, and he jumped to the side, clasping his hand over his ear.

"Ow! What'd you yell in my ear for?!"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes! And a hello would be a lot nicer than 'what'd you do that for?!' you know."

"Fine. Hi, Sora. What's up?"

"Can't I walk to school with my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but why did you come half way across town? You don't live anywhere near me."

"I felt like it today. I got up really early and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Oh."

"What's on your mind? Normally you're more talkative than this."

"Nothing. I was just thinking about some stuff that happened this weekend."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing, really. Tai came over at three in the morning."

"Why was he coming over at three? Why not, like, noon or something? It's just a little more rational, you know."

"Tell him that. Or maybe you should tell Hikari that."

"Don't tell me she was gonna try to give him a make-over again."

"Yep. He ran out and you know him and late at night alone."

"Yeah. I remember when he thought Agumon was a t-rex."

"Then I pinned him down when we woke up."

"You did it when he wasn't looking again, didn't you?" Yamato just grinned as a response. "Cheater."

"Well he got me back right away. Slammed me up against my bedroom door."

"You deserved it."

Yamato stopped where he was and Sora kept walking. "What do you mean I deserved it?"

"I mean _you deserved it_. Betcha can't pin me down!"

Sora started running as fast as she could toward the school and Yamato ran after her, even though he was far behind and knew he wouldn't be able to catch up. "Hey! No fair! You're way ahead and you run faster!"

"You know, you save more energy if you don't yell while you're running!"

"Shut up!"

She quickly disappeared around the corner and when Yamato went around after her he ended up running into Taichi. They fell on the sidewalk with a loud thud and the blonde screamed in frustration, not bothering at all to get off his friend. Sora stood in front of the two boys and laughed.

"Thanks Tai. I knew you wouldn't mind getting run into again."

"I don't mind, but I think my chin will start minding soon. You guys really have to stop with this chasing thing on mornings when you set your alarm clock early."

"Tai! You weren't supposed to tell!"

The blonde climbed off his friend and stood up in front of Sora, a soft smile spreading across his lips. "You get up early just to walk with me? That's so sweet! Thanks." Yamato leaned over and kissed Sora lightly on the lips.

"Get a room already!"

"One kiss and you tell us to get a room." Yamato rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What? I'm serious! I've seen you two making out before, and believe me—it is _not_ a very pretty sight."

"You're just jealous 'cause you're too afraid to ask Mika if she likes you."

"Maybe I have a good reason for not asking her! Like maybe the fact that she's already got a boyfriend?"

"Oh? When'd she get a boyfriend?"

"On Friday, and I think she has a really bad taste in guys."

"Then she's gotta like you!" Yamato and Sora instantly started laughing.

"Well I suggest you stop laughing, _Yamato_, because her boyfriend is Shizuma."

Yamato stopped laughing and froze when he heard the name. Taichi walked off onto school grounds, leaving Sora to wonder why Yamato was acting so weird about Shizuma going out with Mika.

"Matt? What's wrong?" She set her hand on his shoulder, but he pushed her hand away and started walking towards the school building.

"It's nothing. Come on, before we're late."

Sora ran to catch up with her boyfriend, wishing she knew what was going on.

---

Yamato sat on the unmade bed, waiting for what he knew was inevitably going to happen. When he heard the doorknob turn his breath caught in his throat, causing him to cough. As the door opened he scooted further back on the bed, the time for the door to swing wide open seeming to take an eternity. Finally Shizuma stepped in and shut the door behind him.

He calmly walked over to the bed and stood in front of Yamato, cupping the blonde's face in his hands. "Don't tell me you're scared, Yamato? Not after all the fun we've had together."

"I never have fun with you, Shizuma."

Shizuma let go of Yamato's face and backhanded him. He quickly grabbed the blonde's chin and turned his head so he was facing him again. With his free hand he waved his pointer finger side to side in front of Yamato's nose. "That's not a nice thing to say. Now hold still."

He climbed on the bed and sat behind Yamato. Leaning back, he reached behind his bed and grabbed something that Yamato couldn't see.

"Take your shirt off." Yamato hesitated for a moment, but did as he was told. He set the shirt beside him on the bed. "That's much better. Now close your eyes—I've got something for you. No peeking."

The blonde closed his eyes tightly, knowing that something bad was going to happen in a few seconds. He felt something scratchy rub against his chest and come close to his neck. It felt like a rope.

Behind him, Shizuma was holding the end of a thick rope. He crossed the ends and switched the hands they were in, then yanked hard.

Yamato couldn't breathe—the rope was far too tight on his neck—but still he tried desperately to get air into his lungs. He brought his hands up and tried to grab the rope and pull it off his neck so he could breathe, but he didn't have any luck. As he tried harder to grab the rope, he ended up scratching shallow holes in his neck, although he had no idea he was doing it—all he could feel was the tightness of the rope around his neck.

Two minutes passed and Yamato finally lost consciousness. Shizuma laughed evilly as he let go of the rope.

"About time. Now I get to have some fun."

TBC

Now you wanna know what Shizuma is gonna do to Matt, right? Well you don't get to know! I'm evil—get over it. I might tell later, but I'm still not sure what I'm gonna have him do even, so you don't get to know until I know. Sorry I won't be able to get up another chapter this weekend! I wish I could, but I won't be able to upload all Sunday because of the maintenance work. I'll probably write it, though! And then I'll be able to put it up on Tuesday or Wednesday after school. Don't kill me for it!


	6. 5 Can't Last Forever

_**Important! A message to readers of this fic: I'm sorry if I don't update for possibly a few weeks. A kid at my school died in a car accident over the weekend, and I really might not feel like writing. Of course, knowing me, I'll be writing more than ever. Please forgive me if I don't update right away—I feel awful about this happening, and so does almost my whole school. Sorry if I make you wait.** _

Warnings: Even I don't know what I'm gonna have Shizuma do, but I'll take suggestions! I know that's not really a warning—get over it. I was reading some Taito stories on a couple random sites and then I just didn't feel like reading any more—I felt like writing, so that's what I'm doing.

**_New Life_**

_**Chapter 5: Can't Last Forever**_

The next day at school Yamato was wearing a dark blue turtleneck—the collar barely folded, kept high to hide the bandages he'd wrapped around his neck the day before to cover his self-inflicted wounds. He was acting different that day, not being able to concentrate on any of his work, or even say hi to his friends when he passed them in the hall.

In the middle of math class the teacher left to do something—what, nobody was ever sure of, but he did it every day—and Taichi took the chance to try to find out what was going on with his best friend. He flopped on top of Yamato's desk, then turned around and crossed his legs, staring at the blonde that, amazingly, didn't notice his presence in the least.

"Yamato?" When the blonde didn't respond, he just sat there studying his friend, trying to figure out on his own what was wrong. Finally, he noticed how unusually high the turtleneck was that Yamato was wearing, and he reached over to pull it down a little. That was when his presence was noticed, and Yamato grabbed his arm in a death grip.

"Tai? What are you doing on my desk?"

"I've been sitting here for a while, but you didn't seem to notice. Then I saw how high you had your turtleneck and I was gonna check and see why you have it up like that."

"It's nothing," the blonde said too quickly, letting go of his friend's arm and leaning back against his chair.

"Come on, tell me. I know it's not nothing, or you wouldn't be so protective of your neck—and you wouldn't be so out of it today. What happened?"

"I already told you it's nothing, so just leave it alone, okay? Please?"

"No, I won't." The brunette jumped off the desk and dragged his friend out of his chair. "Now come on—nobody'll miss us." He continued to pull Yamato into the hallway and down into the boys' bathroom.

"Tai—what are you doing?"

"Just hold still." Taichi quickly reached up and yanked down the neck of Yamato's shirt, revealing the clean white bandages taped around his neck. "What happened?"

"Like I already told you—nothing. I scratched myself."

"How did you scratch yourself?"

"It doesn't really matter. I did it by accident, okay?"

Yamato turned around and started walking out of the bathroom but was stopped by Taichi grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling him back.

"Take your shirt off."

"What?!"

"I said take your shirt off. Then take off those bandages and show me your cuts if it's not that important."

"No."

"Don't make me rip it off of you. I will if I have to."

"Fine." Yamato yanked the shirt off over his head and threw it at Taichi, who caught it only because it was thrown right in his face. He ripped off the bandages and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "There. Happy now?"

Taichi couldn't believe what he saw, but he knew that Shizuma had to be the cause of it. There were little cuts all over the blonde's neck, above and below a dark bruise of apparent strangulation.

"What did he do to you?"

"He choked me—or at least he tried to."

"Then how'd you get all the cuts?"

"I told you already—I did it myself. I was trying to get the rope loose, and I was scratching myself without even knowing. Like I said—it's nothing."

"I don't call this nothing! He tried to kill you!"

"He just wanted to knock me out faster."

"Well today you're coming home with me, whether he likes it or not. I'm not gonna let you get hurt like this!"

"Just stay out of it! Okay? Just . . . just leave it alone already."

Yamato grabbed his shirt from Taichi and yanked it back over his head before walking out of the bathroom.

"How can I stay out of it? You're the only one I've got and I can't let you get hurt. I'd probably die if you did."

---

"I heard you talking to your buddy about what happened yesterday," Shizuma said, pacing back and forth in front of Yamato. "Maybe I should go kill him right now."

"No!" Yamato yelled, jumping off of his swing. "You can't! He's just butting into stuff—that's just the way he is. I won't let him get in the way of anything—I promise."

"That better be a promise you can keep, because I certainly wouldn't want anything to happen to your friends." He walked up close to Yamato and whispered, "You might want to go to the hospital now."

"Why?"

Yamato felt something stab into his stomach, and he felt to the ground, hands covering his wound. He looked up at Shizuma, who was holding a pocketknife coated with blood—Yamato's blood.

"That's why. Now you better keep _your friend_ from meddling in our business, or you'll be in a whole lot more pain—and you may never see your little brother again—except in a casket." With that, he turned and walked away calmly.

Yamato pulled his hands away from his stomach and looked at the blood that covered his hands. "Damn you, Shizuma!" he muttered under his breath, clutching at his stomach again, hoping to ease the pain a little. Suddenly he remembered that he had brought his cell phone with him, and he shakily pulled it out of his back pocket. Not caring at all that he was getting his cell phone coated in blood, he turned it on and dialed Taichi's number.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up by and obviously tired Taichi. "Hello?" came the response from the other end of the line.

"Taichi!"

"Yamato? What's wrong?"

"You need to get to the park near the school right away!" Yamato moaned in pain, but still held the phone up to his ear.

"What happened?"

"Just get here—fast. Before . . ." Yamato dropped the phone and was lost in unconsciousness.

Taichi heard a loud clunk and started to get extremely worried. "Matt? Yamato? Oh god!" He hung up the phone, leaving a loud beeping to come from Yamato's cell phone after the line went dead.

TBC

Review! Or you don't get the next chapter! Mwahaha! Just kidding. I'd put it up even if I didn't get any reviews, but reviews are nice. And I know you're all wondering what's gonna happen to Matt, but you don't get to find out until the next chapter! And you're probably wondering what Tai meant after Matt walked out of the bathroom, too, but you don't get to know that either! I know—I'm so evil, especially when it comes to cliffhangers. And don't worry—Matt's not gonna die. That'd kinda defeat the whole purpose of making a sequel, now wouldn't it? If you review, I might get up the next chapter sooner! Although I doubt it. It all depends on whether I get time this week. And I might, considering Thanksgiving break. Which, when I get this up, will be in two days.


	7. 6 Backstabbed

Warnings: Um . . . language in case you couldn't already tell. Still don't know what I'm gonna have Shizuma do to Matt—other than what's already happened, of course. I will still take any suggestions anybody has for what Shizuma has done to Matt! And be amazed! I'm writing this a lot sooner than I thought I would. Not only that, but my pet mice were all dead on Thanksgiving morning. I've had them for more than two years, but they died at the same time, and that's just a little weird. Okay, enough mumbo-jumbo—on with the fic!

**_New Life _**

_**Chapter 6: Backstabbed**_

Taichi ran into the park as it started to get dark from the sun setting. There was still a bit of gold and pink on the horizon, but the brunette was too busy looking for Yamato to notice the beauty of the last minutes of the sunset.

Finally, he spotted the blonde by the swings, lying unconscious on the ground with his cell phone close to him. "Matt!" he yelled and ran over to his friend. Being very careful to not hurt Yamato, he lifted the blonde into his arms and hugged him. "God—what happened?" When he saw the bleeding gash in Yamato's stomach he saw red, and he knew it was Shizuma who'd done it. "God damn Shizuma. I'm gonna kill that asshole the next time I see him if it's the last thing I do." Taichi was too busy grumbling to hear the slow-approaching footsteps behind him.

Suddenly he felt something stab into his back, obviously aimed for his heart. He froze when he heard an inhuman cry of laughter, but he could tell exactly who it was.

"You're gonna kill me the next time you see me, huh? Well I don't think that's gonna happen, but this is certainly the last thing you're gonna do. See you—when you're dead." Shizuma let out another inhuman laugh and walked away.

Taichi turned a little and saw Shizuma walking away and he cursed silently. Then he remembered that Matt had called using his cell phone earlier, and he started searching for it, even though he knew exactly where it was. He picked it up and dialed 911. There was a kind, feminine voice at the other end of the line, and he couldn't help but calm down a little.

"Hello, what is the emergency?"

"My friend and I have been stabbed. We're in the park."

The woman could hear the strain in his voice, but she kept up her calm tone. "Which park?"

"The one by the high school. We're next to the swings, but I don't know how long we can last. My friend's been unconscious for a while, and I'm fighting to stay awake myself."

"There is an ambulance on the way. Stay awake if you can, and try to stay on the line. Now, where were you and your friend stabbed?"

"He was stabbed in the stomach, and I was stabbed in the back."

"Do you know who did it?"

"Yeah. It . . . was . . ."

Taichi's vision blurred and the colors swirled together until everything went black, and he fell into unconscious with Yamato.

---

Yamato woke up in the hospital. The room was quiet and dark, and he had no idea what had happened to Taichi, or even if he had come. He could hear a heart monitor beside his bed beeping as he tried to focus on something in the room. When his eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness, he noticed the heavy commotion outside.

He sat up and yanked off the wires that were attached to his chest, watching as the heart monitor gave a flat line from getting no reading. Curious as to what was going on outside his room, he slowly climbed off the bed and walked out of the room. Some doctors flew down the hallway and he decided to follow them, still wondering what was going on. When he reached the room the doctors had gone into he found out.

Taichi, his best friend, was lying dead on the operating table. Nearly a dozen doctors stood around, trying to bring him back to life. Yamato ran over as the doctor announced that the brunette was dead.

"Time of death: two . . ."

Yamato blocked out what the doctor was saying quickly, not wanting to hear the truth: his best friend was dead. Tears flooded from his eyes as he collapsed onto the brunette, muttering silly nothings about why he couldn't be dead. The doctors retreated from the room and Yamato heard the footsteps of a single person approaching. He stood up and wiped his eyes, ready to yell at the idiot who dared to come near him when he was grieving over his friend, but he was stuck to the spot when he saw the face of the person.

"I told you not to let anybody mess with our business, Yamato, but you had to go and tell him, didn't you? And now he's dead because of it. You just had to call him and tell him to come to the park. You're a fool, Yamato, and you always will be. You should have known it was a trap and just called an ambulance for yourself, but you didn't. You had to get your little buddy involved." Shizuma grinned evilly as he continued to speak. "He's dead because of you. Remember that." He slapped Yamato and let the words echo through the blonde's head.

Yamato's eyes shot open and he was blinded by a bright light. He was breathing heavily and was almost relieved when he heard sirens. When he could see again, he looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was in an ambulance. Taichi was lying right next to him—barely breathing, but alive.

"So you finally woke up," one of the paramedics said. Yamato tried to reply, but his throat felt dryer than the Sahara desert, and he couldn't make any sound. "Don't worry. We're almost at the hospital, but you and your friend here are hurt pretty badly. We won't know how bad your wounds are until the doctor looks at them, but yours doesn't look deadly. You do need a blood transfusion, though. Do you know your blood type?" Yamato nodded and drew some letters in the air. "Do you know your friend's blood type?" Again, the blonde nodded and drew letters in the air. "That's very helpful to know, because we'll have to put a blood bag on both of you once we get inside, and just knowing makes things a lot quicker." The ambulance came to a halt and the paramedic smiled kindly. "We're here."

While Yamato and Taichi were rushed into the hospital, the paramedic whom Yamato had been "talking" to yelled to the other doctors what their blood types were.

"The blonde is AB negative, and the brunette is O!" Another paramedic ran off and met them in the emergency room with two bags of blood. "Good—now where's the other two?"

"We don't have any AB negative left!"

"What?!" The paramedic stepped up to Yamato and handed him a piece of paper and a pencil. "Okay. We're going to need your parents' names and contact numbers. One of them has got to have your blood type." Yamato shook his head. "What?! That's never happened before!" The blonde quickly wrote something down and showed it to the paramedic. "Your blood type skipped a generation and went to you and your brother. Only your grandma had this type and she's dead, huh? Okay—so how about a name for your brother and a contact number? Don't forget your parents too." Yamato scribbled everything that was needed down and handed the paper to the paramedic. "Don't die on us now. We'll get your brother here soon, and you'll be fine." Yamato couldn't help but laugh after the dream he'd had a few minutes earlier, but he ended up coughing, spitting up some blood.

Doctors ran over to him and fussed with him, but he didn't even pay attention. All he did was look over at Taichi and make sure he was okay.

The brunette had an IV sticking out of one arm, and an IV in the other that was putting fresh blood into him. The heart monitor was beeping rapidly, and Yamato started to get worried.

"Come on! We need to slow down his heart rate or he's gonna die! How deep is his wound?"

"It nicked his heart."

"Damn. We're gonna have to be careful when we stitch him up, then."

Suddenly the heart monitor gave a flat line, and Yamato's heart dropped. "_No—this can't be happening! He can't die! Not now!_"

The doctor started shocking Taichi, and with each failed attempt, Yamato's heart dropped further. "Clear!" The heart monitor started beeping again, this time at a slower rate than before, after the third shock given to the brunette. "Hmm—third time's the charm, I guess." Yamato was extremely relieved to know that Taichi was fine as the doctors flipped the brunette over and started cutting his back open. When they had a long enough slit one doctor grabbed a rib spreader and started working.

Yamato looked up towards the ceiling and sighed, a soft smile on his lips. Normally he would have given an arm or a leg to watch doctors working on someone, but he couldn't bring himself to watch them working on his friend. It's not that he was grossed out in the least—he just didn't want to see his best friend being cut up more than he already was. Suddenly his vision went black, as he had lost the battle with unconsciousness again.

TBC

Okay—review! I know I'm evil for yet another cliffhanger, but I can almost guarantee I'll get up another chapter up this weekend. Almost. Anyways—I made you think Tai was dead! Hurray for me! But as I said about Matt: killing him off would totally defeat the purpose of a sequel. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!


	8. 7 When You Can't Help Yourself

Warnings: No more yet. At least I don't think. I'll probably add stuff when I finish typing this chapter, which is gonna be hard because my cat is lying on my lap and keeping my right arm from moving too much. But he's so adorable! He sucks his thumb! I'm just glad I know keyboard shortcuts! If anyone wants a pic of my cat sucking his thumb, I'll gladly send it. And now that the chapter is typed, there's a confusion warning, but that's kinda the whole point of the story for a while.

I'm sorry for not saying my review thanks last chapter! I meant to, but with the events of recent times, I've lost my mind a little. So her's the thank-you's for chapter 5 and 6!

minea: that must have been weird. Not noticing that the kid was gone, and then all of a sudden finding out they've been gone for a while. It's really sad, but I'm glad that somebody understands. And yes, a cliffhanger. I like cliffhangers, but only when more's already there. And I hate not having time to update during the week, 'cause I want to know what happens next just as much as you do! I don't know what's gonna happen until I write it.

DarkMetalAngel: I updated! And sorry about you losing interest in the chapter 6, but I'm glad you told me, 'cause that makes me want to try harder. So don't be sorry about it.

Oliversgurl: You agree with me!

werewolfgal: Thanks for letting me know about the blood type thing. I know there's a type that can't have _anything_ but that type, and I thought it was AB-. It might have been AB that I heard, but I know it was an AB type. Of course, people could have just been telling me crap. Never know. Like I said--thatnks for letting me know that. It'll help for future fics if I use something like that. If you know what the blood type is, please tell me! I'd appreciate it! And glad you like the fic and the other one!

Acalantha465: I read the next chapter! And now I wanna know what happens next! And I'm glad you like my fic so much! I like compliments from fellow writers. I'll be waiting!

**_New Life_**

_**Chapter 7: When You Can't Save Yourself**_

Yamato's eyes fluttered open and he heard a soft snoring near his ear. He sat up quickly, but regretted it when he felt pain surge through his stomach. He fell back onto the pillow and turned his head instead of trying to get up again. Instantly his eyes met with a pair of tired, brown eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead. I've been sitting here for hours waiting for you to wake up. I guess you lost a lot of blood."

"How long have I been out for?"

"Oh, just a little more than a day now. I woke up probably eight or nine hours ago and came over here when the doctors left."

"Aw, thanks. But I've been out for more than a day?"

"Yeah. I heard the doctors talking and they said TK didn't exactly get here in time. I thought you were dead!"

"What do you mean? I'm alive right now!"

"Well, then they said they brought you back and instantly gave you a blood transfusion. You're really lucky. At least that's what they said. If they knew I wasn't in bed right now . . . they'd probably kill me!"

"Of course they'd kill you! You're worse off than I am, and you're the one out of bed! They said he hit your heart! I couldn't live with myself if you died because I let Shizuma get you!"

"I'm fine now—just calm down, okay? You're the one that lost so much blood. You almost died too."

"Okay, just shut up before we get into a huge argument about nothing. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I can't even feel where I got stabbed."

"Lucky. Oh, where's TK?"

"I don't know. Probably at school. It's only ten o'clock. Thursday. This all happened on Tuesday, in case you don't remember, and since you've been sleeping for a little more than a day—"

"Okay! Shut up! God, you drive me nuts when you do that!"

"Do what?"

"Go into 'math mode'. It bugs the living hell out of me. You only do it because I had to help you with math last year."

"Well I gotta do _something_ to say thanks."

"By driving me nuts? I don't think so. That's not gratitude, that just typical you. So do you know when we get out of here?"

"Yeah."

"So?"

"Why would I say? You insulted me."

"I did not! I said you drive me nuts!"

"That's an insult if I ever heard one."

"Taichi!" Taichi couldn't help but snicker at the whininess of his friend's voice.

"Oh, alright. I heard the doctors say we could probably get out this afternoon if we woke up, and we were really nice to them."

"Cool. You got twenty bucks?" (a/n: I don't feel like using yen in this fic, but it'd be about 2000. About.)

"Plan on bribing them?"

"Duh! I don't wanna be stuck in this hell-hole any longer than you do!"

"What if I said I like hospitals?"

"I'd say you're a shitty liar."

"You know me too well. Do you know where there might be some string in this place?"

---

It was Monday morning yet again. Taichi, being his usual self, told the police who had stabbed Yamato and himself. The blonde had gotten quite mad at him for doing that, but calmed down again when he saw Takeru the next day.

At lunch Yamato didn't feel much like eating, since he still had immense pain in his stomach. Instead he walked down to the bathroom, but was startled by what he heard. In the handicap stall he could hear a struggle between two people. It was barely audible, but he could hear the aggressor telling the other to be quiet. He recognized the voice, very well in fact, and it was Shizuma.

Although he knew he would regret doing it, Yamato kicked the door of the stall open and screamed when he saw Shizuma holding a knife to a blonde's throat—the blonde being his brother, Takeru.

"Let him go Shizuma! How did you get him here anyway?"

"I'm not gonna let go of him. I'm gonna kill him, letting you watch as he dies painfully." Yamato could see the fear in his brother's sparkling blue eyes. "As for how I got him here: I kidnapped him when he was walking to school this morning and we've been waiting here for you to come in and try to save the day."

"Bastard!" Yamato thought for a moment and was about to make a deal with Shizuma when Taichi came running in. He had obviously heard Yamato scream and he knew his best friend's scream really well. The brunette gasped at what he saw. "Tai, get out of here." When the brunette didn't move at all, he started to get angry and pushed Taichi towards the exit. "_Now_!"

"No! You're gonna need help whether you want it or not!"

"Just leave already! He'll kill Takeru if you don't!" Yamato turned his attention back to Shizuma and Takeru. "I'll make you a deal Shizuma. If you let TK go then I'll let you put that knife to my throat and kill me if you want."

"Okay, but you've gotta come over here, 'cause I'm not letting him go until you're within reach."

"Fine." Yamato slowly walked forward, afraid of what was going to happen, although he's never admit it, but he was amazed that Tai wasn't trying to stop him.

Suddenly Tai dropped to the floor, grabbing his head and screaming in pain. In the few second that Yamato turned to look at his friend, Shizuma slit Takeru's throat and shoved the blonde onto his brother, causing them both to fall to the floor. He quickly ran out the door of the bathroom, leaving Yamato with two people in pain.

Blood began to stain Yamato's light green shirt as Takeru lay on top of him. After a few minutes of screaming from Tai, the brunette passed out from the throbbing pain in his skull.

Tears slid down the blonde's pale face and he cried out in frustration. He had two people to save right then and there, but how was he supposed to save them when he couldn't even take care of himself anymore?

TBC

Okay you can review now! And reviews inspire me! I'll put up the next chapter even if I don't get any reviews, but they make me get ideas. And I can't wait until I stop being sick! It'll be really nice. I might get the next chapter up this weekend, but I highly doubt it. And sorry I didn't get the chapter up earlier this weekend! I was busy reading fic, and because I was I didn't do my homework, and so I did that before I wrote this chapter. I've still got other stuff to do, so don't kill me if I don't get up another chapter this weekend. Once it gets to be Christmas break I'll have more time to write!


	9. 8 If Things Could Change

Warnings: TK is not dead! So don't hate me! When I write the prequel that tells why Matt started killing, it will make sense why I put that in.

Acalantha465: He's not dead, so stop fainting already! I can't pick you up! Unless you weigh about 40 pounds . . .

minea: yes, he is. And thanks.

DarkMetalAngel: Of course it'll end happy! ILYIKY only ended sadly because I felt like it, but this is the sequel, so of course it'll end happy!

Oliversgurl: It was important, but to the prequel that I'll write eventually, and he's not dead! I wouldn't kill him off. Maybe in the prequel, but then it'll have a reason. And you gotta R&R my stories! I didn't mean to make you mad, but he'll be back soon enough. I brought Matt back from the dead after virtually being shot in the heart, so I can bring TK back from a slit throat. It is my fic, after all, and I can bend everything! Especially reality!

_**New Life**_

_**Chapter 8: If Things Could Change**_

Yamato stared down at his hand; it was clasped tightly around his brother's unmoving one, made that way only because Takeru was in a coma. Tears slid down the blonde's face as he looked at his brother's throat, where it had been slit many hours before.

"_How could I let this happen? It's all my fault. If I hadn't let Tai find out . . . none of this would have happened._"

"Excuse me? Mr. Yagami is asking for you. He's finally woken up," a nurse told Yamato.

"Okay. Thanks." Yamato stood up and looked down at his brother one last time. "I'll be back." He let go of the blonde's hand and left the room. On the long walk through the halls of the hospital, Yamato thought about all of the things he wished he could change: Shizuma having ever met him, Takeru getting hurt, Taichi getting involved—so many things that could never be changed.

Finally, he found himself at the door to Taichi's room. He opened the door and stepped in. The brunette was on his knees on the bed, yelling at something on the TV, attempting to throw the remote at it but the string pulling it back and hitting him in the head.

"Ow! Stupid TV!" At this, Yamato chuckled. "Matt! About time you got here. Where have you been?" Tears started to fill the blonde's eyes again but he blinked them away, trying to be strong in front of his best friend. "What's wrong?" Taichi got off the bed and walked over to the blonde. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What did Shizuma do?"

"He cut TK's throat, and now he's in a coma. The doctors said it was probably more from shock than anything—but they had to shock him more than twenty times on the way here! He's my brother Tai! And I didn't protect him!"

"You couldn't have done anything—there was just no way."

"Yeah there was! I could have stopped you from getting involved! Then he would be fine!" Yamato couldn't stop the tears from falling any longer, and the brunette took the blonde into his arms, letting him cry all over his hospital gown. "Maybe I shouldn't have been born. Then this never would have happened." Taichi pulled away from Yamato and held the blonde at arm's length, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Don't say that _Yamato_! Never say anything like that! It's not true, and you know it. Don't even think about it. I mean, just think how lost TK would be if you hadn't been around to take care of him for all those years. Imagine how lost our friends would be—how lost _I'd_ be without you. You're my best friend and I love you—remember that, okay?" Yamato nodded and wrapped his arms around Taichi again. "What happened to Shizuma?"

"The cops caught him trying to get away from the school. He's in jail right now and his trial is going to be sometime in the next couple of weeks. They want me to testify against him."

"That won't be too hard. You've been there for everything he's done."

"You don't get it though! It _will_ be hard. If he gets out, he'll come back. I know it. He'd come back and kill TK—then he'd kill you and my parents and everybody else! He's relentless! He has no regrets! He doesn't care! If he got the death sentence he wouldn't care! He'd just be happy that he'd ruined my life! That's all that matters to him!"

"I won't let anything happen—I promise."

---

"Matt? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sora asked, looking sad.

"Yeah, sure. It's after school anyway, and I have to walk home." Yamato grabbed his backpack out of his locker and slammed the door shut. He walked alongside Sora, but when she didn't say anything he decided to speak up. "So what's up?"

"Um . . . oh god—I'm sorry Matt."

"Why?"

"I wanna break up."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing—it's just . . . I know I'm not the one for you, and I want you to have the chance to be with who you're meant to be with."

"Oh. Okay. Can we still be friends at least?"

"Of course! I might seem like a heart breaker, but I'm not a friend-deserter. I've known you way too long to do something like that—that'd just be mean. But don't be sad, okay? I know you'll find that special someone soon."

---

"One last question, your honor—Mr. Ishida: how long have you been having to deal with Mr. Akanara?"

"About two years now—maybe a little more."

"Okay. I have no further questions."

Shizuma's defense attorney stood up and began to question Yamato.

"So you've known the defendant for about two years?"

"I've known him for a long time, but I only had to deal with his crap for two years."

"I see. Why didn't you do anything sooner?"

"Because he threatened to kill my friends and family if I did anything."

"Is that really it, or were you just making things up to get him in trouble?"

"I wouldn't do something like that!"

"Did you have fun seeing him everyday? Were you just tired of seeing him and decided to make something up so you wouldn't have to see him any more?"

"No."

"Are you _really _the one to blame for what happened to your brother and your best friend? Maybe Mr. Yagami is just covering for you, and Mr. Akanara is the one trying to stop _you_?"

"No! I would never hurt my brother! And I wouldn't lie to my friends!"

"But you'd let them cover you for a crime _you_ committed?"

"No! I didn't hurt my brother, and I didn't have Tai cover for me! I wouldn't do that! What are you trying to imply?"

"Did you and Mr. Akanara have a homosexual relationship?"

"What?!"

"Objection your honor!" the prosecutor yelled as he stood up.

"Overruled. Please answer the question."

"No. I wouldn't date that son of a bitch even if I was gay."

"Please watch your language. I doubt your parents would be too happy."

"They're not here. They had to work."

"Too bad. I have no further questions."

"You may step down now," the judge said kindly.

Yamato quickly got down and left the courtroom—he wasn't going to be questioned again, and he really didn't want to stay for the rest of the trial. He knew what the outcome was going to be anyway.

TBC

Review! This is gonna be hard to get to the next part, but I will have the next chapter up next week! No matter what. And I couldn't kill TK off—there would have been no point to it. I just had to put that in there for the prequel—like I said already. I might get the prequel up this weekend, but I doubt it because I've still got my homework to do and only tomorrow to do it. Plus, I'm going to the mall with some friends tomorrow so that'll make homework later.


	10. 9 Remembrance

Warnings: I don't know if there are any new ones for this chapter yet. I need to write it. Okay, I'm going back to warnings now that I've written the chapter. There is sign language, so stuff that's surrounded by apostrophes instead of quotation marks is something being said in SL. Now read!

And no review thanks this time. They will be in the next chapter though! Happy reading!

_**New Life**_

_**Chapter 9: Remembrance**_

"What's wrong Matt?" Taichi asked as he walked up to the blonde.

"Shizuma's attorney asked if I was dating him. How could anyone actually think that I'd date that fucking bastard?! I'm not even gay! Or bi!" Yamato grabbed his hair and growled in frustration. "I just wish they'd get this over with and realize that he deserves to be in jail, instead of asking stupid questions that won't do anything!"

The blonde flopped down on the stairs to the courthouse and rested his head in his hands. Hoping to comfort his best friend, Taichi sat down and started rubbing Yamato's back. "It'll be okay. He'll probably get life in jail, so don't think about it so much. Why don't we go see how TK's doing to get your mind off all this? The doctors did say he'll probably wake up soon."

"Okay."

---

As Yamato and Taichi walked down the hallway to Takeru's room there was a huge crashing sound. They quickly ran down the corridor and rounded the corner to see a nurse running out of the younger Ishida's room, trying to avoid the objects being thrown at her. Suddenly the shower of medical instruments stopped, but there was an obvious struggle going on in the hospital room. The nurse stepped back into the room and was promptly followed by the curious teenagers.

They were shocked by what they saw: two large doctors were holding down the struggling Takeru, who was trying to get away from the nurse with a syringe. Every time the nurse would move the needle close to the blonde's arm he'd start struggling again, making it impossible for the nurse to hit her target.

Yamato ran over to the bed and shoved the nurse out of the way. The smaller blonde leaped away from the doctors and into his brother's arms, tears streaming down his face as he hugged Yamato tightly.

"What were you trying to do?! Kill him?!"

"No—I was just doing what I was told to do."

"Didn't anybody read his records?! He doesn't get shots without a friend or family member with him!"

"But—"

"No! There's no buts! He's afraid of needles and he has to have somebody with him or he'll virtually have a heart attack!" Yamato directed his attention to the blonde in his arms. "It's okay. I'm here now. They won't stick that thing in you until you're ready, okay?" The blonde nodded into Yamato's shirt and the older Ishida kissed the top of his brother's head.

"I didn't know. But we had to do something. When he woke up he was trying to pull the stitches out of his neck, and he was trying to scream—and he pulled out his breathing tube _and_ his IVs. I was told to sedate him before he could do any more damage. He was bleeding quite heavily from where the IVs were pulled out. We had no choice!"

"You did too have a choice! You could have called somebody! You could have stopped when he started fighting! You could have done anything other than what you did!"

"But I—"

"Get out! Now!"

The nurse was shocked by the blonde's harsh tone but did as she was asked, leaving the room quietly with the other doctors following behind her.

"Are you okay?" Takeru shook his head, but dried his eyes on his brother's shirt and sat up. He started doing sign language and Yamato nodded. "Don't worry—you'll be able to talk again soon. But right now you can't strain your throat or it could tear the stitches."

"You guys know sign language?" Taichi asked curiously. "How? Where did you learn it from?"

"One of our cousins was deaf for a few years because of something—I don't remember what anymore—but our whole family learned sign language so she could understand stuff. Now our grandma is losing her hearing and we're using the sign language again. But you can't have a private conversation around our cousin anymore—she got really good at reading lips and she's constantly eaves dropping." Takeru tried to laugh at his brother's comment, but it didn't work out so well. He at least had his brother's attention and signed something to him.

'She only eaves drops on your conversations. Especially when you talk about Sora.'

"That's what you think. She knows everything about you and Kari. She tells me when she sees something new from you."

'Don't you mean hears?'

"No, 'cause technically she's not hearing it."

'Shut up. If I could talk right now I'd be yelling at you. Of course, if I could talk right now, we wouldn't have gotten on the subject in the first place.'

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Um, guys?" Taichi cut in. "Do I get to know what you're talking about or not?"

Yamato laughed. "Later. First I've gotta call one of my parents so we can get TK out of here."

"But the doctors won't let him out so soon."

"Screw the doctors! If they wanna keep him here they're gonna have to put me in jail first! You stay with TK and I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

Both boys nodded yes and Yamato left the room.

"TK? Can I tell you something?" The blonde shrugged and stared at the brunette. "Okay. It's about Matt, but you can't let anyone know. Sora already knows, and so does Kari, so once you get your voice back you can talk to them about it, but nobody else, okay?" Takeru nodded, sighing and rolling his eyes. "You're gonna think this is crazy, but I remembered some stuff about an alternate life that me and Matt had." The blonde leaned forward, obviously eager to hear what Taichi had to say. "Well—I was a cop . . ."

Taichi told the story of what he remembered as quick as he could, trying to finish before Yamato got back. ". . . So, you see, I have to find a way to make Matt remember, too, but I don't know how. Sora broke up with Matt so I could get him to remember, 'cause she says we seem right for each other. She said she kinda remembers too, but she said I shouldn't just go up and tell Matt that we were in love in some strange, parallel universe; I mean, what would he say to that?" Takeru shrugged and tapped the side of his head. "Huh? Are you saying you remember too?" The blonde held his hand out palm down and tipped it side to side. "Kinda? Okay. Well . . . that's gonna help some. I think."

TBC

Okay! Review now! And I lied—I didn't get this chapter up over the weekend, but I did get it up! And Tai remembers! You get to find out how he remembered in the next chapter! Happy holidays everybody! Or as everyone at my school has been saying: Happy Christmahanakkwanzaadan! In case you can't tell, that's Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and Ramadan. And I'm going to be posting a new fic soon! It'll be a one-shot, probably pg-13, but it'll be hilarious. And eat lots of food! That's my holiday tip for everyone!


	11. 10 Illusions Against a Midnight Sky

Warnings: Still gonna be sign language. And there is finally some fluff! Bishie style, of course. And I confuse you! Yay for confusion! Okay, I'll shut up now. On with the fic!

And thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! I officially have more reviews for this than **_Don't Go Breakin' Heart_**! And it has more chapters! You guys are truly great readers! And here's a holiday present for everyone! Another chapter! I'll probably put another one up tomorrow, even though it's Christmas. I won't keep you waiting any longer--here's the next chapter of:

_**New Life**_

_**Chapter 10: Illusions Against a Midnight Sky**_

Three boys stepped into an empty apartment laughing until they were blue—well, all except one, but he was trying.

"That was great when you beamed that nurse with that plate!" Taichi exclaimed.

"Yeah! I never knew you had such great aim!"

'Matt—can I talk to you for a minute? It's important.'

"Sure. Hey Tai? TK needs to talk for a minute. No eavesdropping, 'kay?"

"Yeah. Whatever. I can't tell what you're saying anyway."

Yamato and Takeru went into the kitchen and sat at the table. They started signing back and forth, not letting anybody in on their private conversation.

'What's up? What's so important?'

'Well—I think you should try going out with Tai.'

'What? Why?'

'I don't know—I just think you should.'

'Is that what was so important?'

'Well, yeah. You wouldn't believe me for why you should go out, anyway.'

'Try me.'

'I can't. I promised I wouldn't tell. But you know how Sora broke up with you?'

'How'd you know about that?'

'Tai told me. But she broke up with you because she thinks you two should go out, too.'

'You're joking, right?'

'Do I look like I'm joking?'

'No, but . . . come on. Me and Tai are best friends—nothing more. I'm not gay or bi, and neither is Tai.'

'How do you know? Haven't you ever thought some guy was hot, or had your heart go nuts when you got close to Tai?'

'Well, now that you mention it . . . wait a minute! What am I saying?'

'See? You like him, whether you've noticed it or not. Just try. You never know. Please? For me?'

'Well . . . alright. But what will Tai say? I doubt he likes me. And how am I supposed to ask him?'

'You'll figure it out. But for now you guys should just go hang out together. I'll be fine on my own. Mom'll be back soon. But will you get Tai so I can talk to him real quick?'

'Sure. Hold on.' Yamato got up from the table and went into the living room where Taichi had turned on the TV and was intently watching a random show. "TK wants to talk to you for a minute. Then we can head back to my place and watch some movies or something."

"Okay. Are you sure TK will be okay?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine. Our mom will be back soon. She's coming home early to see TK. It's kind of amazing that my dad was actually home for once."

"Yeah. You go ahead and get ready and I'll be back in a minute."

The brunette got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to talk to the younger Ishida. He grabbed a pen and paper off the coffee table before getting too far though.

---

"I'm getting tired Matt," the brunette stated before rolling over to face his friend.

"Then go to sleep. I'll wake you up before the sun sets."

"Okay. Just don't forget." Taichi rolled back over and put his hands behind his head. He had fallen asleep in minutes.

Yamato stared up at the sky and pulled on some loose grass. He and Taichi were the only ones on the hill that day, which was unusual, especially since it was the weekend. Clouds floated by and the blonde just stared mindlessly at them, his mind lost in his own confusing thoughts. He glanced at the brunette lying in the grass beside him and sighed.

"_Maybe TK's right. Maybe I do like Tai. But what if I do and he doesn't like me back?_"

Confusion took over Yamato's mind and he slowly drifted to sleep. He didn't wake until hours later, when he felt a soft hand caressing his cheek. It felt nice, and he couldn't help but snuggle his face into the palm of the familiar hand.

"Yama? Are you awake?"

The blonde nodded and opened his eyes slowly to stare into the face of Taichi, whose head was silhouetted against the starry night sky.

"What's up?"

The brunette adjusted himself and placed a finger on Yamato's lips, silencing him. He removed his finger and sweetly kissed the blonde, who slowly responded to the kiss, closing his eyes and letting his heart guide him. He felt the brunette's warm lips move away from his, and a head rest on his chest.

"Can we stay like this forever, Yama?"

"Mm hm."

The blonde was quickly pulled back to sleep and he suddenly sat bolt upright and looked to his side to see Taichi still sound asleep in the grass.

"_I guess it was a dream. But it felt real. And it felt right, too._" The blonde looked up at the now dark, star-filled sky and smiled. "_Tai's gonna kill me because I fell asleep and didn't wake him up for the sunset. Oh well. He'll get over it._" He gently shook the brunette and called his name. "Tai. Tai . . . wake up. We need to go home. My dad's gonna go nuts if we don't get there soon."

"Aw . . . five more minutes Yama—please?"

"No, we gotta go. Come on—get up." Realization dawned on the blonde. "_Did he just call me Yama? He's never called me that before . . . and then that dream . . . maybe it's just coincidence . . . but what if that wasn't a dream . . . and Tai really kissed me?_" Unconsciously, Yamato reached up and touched his lips.

"Matt? You okay? You seem kinda out of it all of a sudden."

"What? Oh—yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oh, okay." The brunette yawned and stretched his arms toward the sky then stood up. He held his hand out to the blonde and pulled his friend off the ground. "Come on. You're the one that said your dad'll kill you if we don't get there soon, and I wanna go back to sleep."

"Yeah. Let's go." But the blonde's mind was lost in thought and he didn't pay attention to where he was going. He didn't really care whether Taichi led them to his house or not—he just wanted to sort out his thoughts and his mixed up, confused feelings.

TBC

So? Review! I'll be grateful! And I'll love you forever! And again—happy holidays! And have a great new year! I plan on updating before then, though, so don't go crazy.


	12. 11 A Reason to Fall

Warnings: You guys are gonna recognize the first part! If you don't, then you haven't read "I Love You, I'll Kill You". If there are any mistakes with POV in the first couple of paragraphs, sorry. I cut and pasted it from ILY, IKY, and then changed the POV things, but if I missed any, I didn't mean to. I don't think I did though. Now on with the chapter already!

_**New Life**_

_**Chapter 11: A Reason to Fall**_

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Of course! But why are you asking me?"

"You look like a nice guy."

Yamato and Taichi were at a bar. The blonde was wearing tight black pants and a sleeveless black shirt, black boots, a black leather spike bracelet on his left wrist, a silver cuff bracelet on his right wrist, a black and silver spike necklace, a silver chain with a skull and crossbones charm on it, a silver ring in his right ear, a hand-painted thorn-covered vine tattoo circling his left bicep, and silver rings on random fingers on both hands. Not to mention the thick, dark eyeliner—but Taichi seemed entranced by the way the blonde looked.

Yamato grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor, where masses of bodies were pressed together, making things heat up more than they probably should have. He stood behind the brunette and put his hands on his waist, and started rubbing himself against the brunette to the beat of the music. Taichi leaned into his figure, amazed at how their curves seemed to fit perfectly to each other. Yamato set his head in the crook of Taichi's neck and the brunette could feel his hot breath going down his shirt. Taichi couldn't help but lean his head back onto the warm shoulder as the blonde started to kiss his neck. When the song changed, Taichi forced the blonde to switch positions with him. He set his hands on Yamato's waist and put his head in the crook of the blonde's neck as he had done with him. Yamato brought his hands up over his head and around to the back of Taichi's neck, running his fingers up the brunette's scalp into his mass of brown hair. Taichi's hands started to travel and were in the blonde's shirt in seconds, rubbing his muscular stomach. He started to kiss and suck at Yamato's neck, and when the blonde didn't protest, he kept going until he knew the blonde had a hickey. A few minutes later, the song stopped and the DJ started talking over the voices of the people, only being heard because he was using a microphone—but Yamato and Taichi weren't paying attention. Yamato turned around to face Taichi and put his arms around the brunette's neck. They stared into each others' eyes until long after the next song had started. They slowly leaned in—closer and closer—until their lips lightly touched. They both closed our eyes and added passion to the kiss, letting their tongues invade each others' mouths.

Yamato shot up in bed, sweat rolling down his face. He looked at the brunette lying in bed beside him and wondered what the deal with his dream was. The bed moved and he saw the brunette roll over out of the corner of his eye. He didn't expect to have woken up his bedmate, but realized he had when the brunette spoke.

"Whatsa matter? Have a bad dream?"

"What? No . . . I had a dream, but . . . it wasn't bad. Actually, it was kind of . . . I don't know—it seemed like it had happened. Like it was a past life or something."

Taichi sat up, intrigued by what the blonde was talking about.

"What happened?"

"Um . . . well, it's kinda . . . uh . . . hard to say, you know?"

"Why? Was I in it or something?"

"Yeah."

"Well tell me then! If I was in it, you know you gotta tell me. It's not like I'm gonna freak out or anything."

"You might. But what's really weird is that it was like a dream I had while we were on the hill, but I'm not sure it was a dream."

"Was I in that one, too?" Yamato nodded slowly as a response. "Then you gotta tell me both of them. But tell me about the one you just had first." Yamato told about his dream, putting as much detail in as he could—without feeling too weird about it, or getting embarrassed. "So what about the dream on the hill?"

"Well I woke up and saw you, and then . . . you kissed me."

"Did you like it?" The blonde didn't respond, instead biting his lip to avoid the question, although he didn't know how that would keep him from having to answer. "Well?" Again, Yamato didn't respond. "Come on. Like I already said: it's not like I'm gonna freak out or anything."

"Yes." Now Yamato couldn't even look at the brunette. All he could do was pull his legs up to his chest and bury his face in his knees.

"You know what, Yamato?" The blonde flinched at his friend's harsh tone, but when he spoke again, his voice was soft and reassuring. "On the hill . . . that wasn't a dream."

Yamato looked up and stared into the brunette's dark eyes, blinking a few times in disbelief of what his best friend had just said. "What?"

"I said it wasn't a dream. I kissed you. Then I laid on your chest until you fell asleep, and I moved back to where I was laying so you'd think it was just a dream. But I slipped up when I was talking to you once you woke me up again and I was worried that you had figured it out—like maybe you weren't really awake when I kissed you and you were grossed out by it."

"That seriously wasn't a dream?"

"How could I have known about laying on your chest if it was? You didn't tell that part."

"Oh yeah. And I was still awake then. Oops."

"Do you know why Sora broke up with you—really?"

"What do you mean, 'really'? TK told me that she thought you and I would make a good couple."

"Well she only broke up with you because I asked her to . . ."

"_Why'd you wanna talk to me Tai?" Sora asked politely as she walked into the empty classroom with Tai on her heels._

"_I want you to break up with Matt."_

"_Why?" Sora was startled that her friend would ask her to do something like that._

"_Because . . . you know how I had to go to the hospital the day that Shizuma cut TK's throat? It's because I passed out, but I passed out because I had a bunch of weird memories from a different life giving me a headache. Matt and I were lovers, but he was a murderer, and I was a cop, and he killed my partner, so I had to shoot him, but he was crying when he died in my arms. It was just . . . weird, you know? But then he came to visit me late at night as a ghost and I woke up and I could see him. Then we went to this weird dimension thingy and this guy said we were getting a second chance to have the life that we wanted. This is what we got, but instead you two were going out, and things were really different—but now I know how things are supposed to be. Just . . . do it for me . . . please."_

_Sora couldn't say no to one of her best friends, so she instead told about what she had seem herself from Yamato. "Okay. But I think He like you, too. He might not even know it, but I think he knows it deep down. I've seen the way his eyes shine around you, and, maybe I'm the only one that's noticed it, but he seems more comfortable with you than with me."_

"_You're very perceptive, you know that?"_

"_That _is_ why I have the crest of love you know."_

_They shared a laugh before hugging and leaving the room. "Thanks, Sora._"

"Even _she_ could tell—long before we could."

"That's Sora for you. Putting others before herself."

"Yeah. But I told TK too. At the hospital."

"That must have been why he was telling me to try going out with you. He's gotten so good at staying away from _all_ the facts."

"He's gotten older, too. He totally understood. He said he'd try to get you to think about it, but he could only do his best. Those were pretty much his exact words."

"Yeah."

"Something on your mind?" Taichi cupped Yamato's cheek in his hand and rubbed at the blonde's face with his thumb.

"Well doesn't this mean that we're gay now? I mean . . . what I said earlier at the courthouse—you know—about not being gay? I can't say that any more. But what will our parents think? And our friends?"

"They'll probably be okay with it. But don't think so much. You'll get wrinkles on your pretty face."

"Tai!" Yamato grabbed a pillow and threw it at the brunette, hitting him square in the face. "Only you could turn a serious thing into a goofy one."

"Well _somebody's_ gotta do it, and I really don't think that someone is you."

"Shut up."

"Fine. I will." Being one to usually keep promises, Taichi grabbed the back of Yamato's neck and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. Their tongues tangoed with each other until the boys couldn't breathe, and they had to part to get air. "Was that shut up enough?"

"No. You're talking again." A grin spread across the blonde's face as Taichi leaned in for another kiss. He pushed Yamato onto his back and planted soft kisses all along the blonde's collarbone. Soon Taichi started sucking on Yamato's neck, and when he pulled back there was a hickey in the exact spot the blonde had gotten one in his dream.

"Now you're mine, Yama. All mine." And Yamato just moaned softly as the brunette planted more kisses along his neck.

TBC

I'm evil! Mwahaha! But now they're getting to some good stuff! And there _will_ be a lemon soon, I promise. I'll warn you now, though: it's going to be _very, very_ sour. But I want reviews! I wanna know how I did with making them remember stuff. Like? No like? Tell me! I wanna know! I will smite thee if thou doth not review! Not really. Happy New Year people! There should be another chapter or two up before then, but I don't know. I've got some late projects to do for school, so I don't know how much time I'll have to write, but I'll get up the next chapter ASAP! And just so you know, there's gonna be a sequel to this! More sci-fi, but I've already got it figured out. I wanted to add more, and I had this idea that I came up with when I went to bed last night, so, instead of making a whole new fic, I'm just gonna add more to this one. I figured—this is already sci-fi with the whole new life (haha) thing, so why not just add sci-fi to sci-fi? Yep, that makes sense. But they're gonna hafta pay for remembering. There's still a few more chapters to this, though. And I'm shutting up so you can get on with whatever you gotta do. And I'll write the prequel soon.


	13. 12 Pure Simplicity

Warnings: Are you happy now? The bishies finally made-out! Hooray for the bishie make-out session! In this chapter, you'll probably get confused again 'cause of some of the things that I changed about their life. In case you haven't noticed, Yama doesn't have a band . . . So on with the fic!

Thanks for the reviews everybody! I would say thanks to induvidual reviews, but I've got other stuff that I gotta do before the day is over, so like I said--thanks everyone! You all know who you are!

_**New Life**_

_**Chapter 12: Pure Simplicity**_

Darkness. All Yamato could see was darkness. Everything around him was black. As far as he could see—black. Of course, he couldn't see very far.

"Tai? Can I take the blindfold off yet? Please?"

"Nope. I've got a surprise for you and you'll just have to wait to see it. I don't want you to know where we're going."

"Fine." Yamato crossed his arms, and, although he couldn't see it, Taichi smiled at his childishness.

After about ten minutes of driving around and Yamato complaining about having to wear the blindfold the city bus stopped in front of a tall building. Taichi grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him up off the hard bus seat and led him down the annoying steps at the front of the bus, catching the blonde when he tripped. The doors slammed shut and the bus sped off down the street, quickly disappearing in the mid-afternoon rush of cars.

"Do I get to take this thing off yet?"

"No. Quit whining. We're almost there. Just be quiet for a few minutes." Taichi led the blonde towards a set of stairs but stopped and laughed nervously.

"What's so funny?"

"Well . . . there's no elevator in this place and you can't climb all the stairs without being able to see."

"You better not even be thinking about it."

"Thinking about what?" But Taichi knew exactly what Yamato was talking about and he swept the blonde off his feet and carried him like a baby up the stairs, the blonde struggling all the while. When they finally reached the floor they needed to be on, Taichi set the blonde down—who was still struggling—and he fell flat on his face.

"Ow." Yamato was helped up and led down the long hallway and through the open door at the end of the hall.

"Ah, so this must be Yamato. We've heard a lot about you Yamato and we have a deal to make with you."

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Taichi pulled the blindfold over the blonde's head and Yamato was greeted by a tall, dark-haired man in a black suit and sunglasses. The man pulled the sunglasses off, revealing emerald-green eyes, and grabbed Yamato's hand, shaking it until the blonde was shaken with it.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Your friend here has been talking to us for a while and he's made quite a fuss about your talents."

"My . . . _talents_?"

"Yes. Your singing talents."

"My what?" Yamato seemed surprised that anybody would think he was a good singer. But he didn't sing _that_ loud in the shower when Taichi was around, did he?

"Your singing talents. We want you to be in Odaiba's new teen band."

"Why do you want me? You haven't even heard me sing."

"Yes we have. Taichi here brought in a little recording of you singing in the shower and, even with all the noise over your voice, we can tell that you'll be great in the band . . . as lead singer. When can you start practice?"

Yamato mumbled something then turned to Taichi. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a surprise, duh!"

The man in the suit interrupted. "I'm sorry, but we need an answer now. We have a meeting in twenty minutes and we mustn't be late, you know."

"Um, yeah," Yamato said, turning his attention back to the man. "I can practice any day."

"Great! We'll get in touch with you soon to tell you when your first practice session is and when you get to meet your band members!" The man put his sunglasses back on and shook Yamato's hand again, throwing him off balance and onto Taichi, before grabbing his suitcase off the floor and hastily going out the still open door. Another man quickly followed him out and they were gone.

Yamato crawled out of Taichi's grip and turned around to face him. He grabbed the brunette's face and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips before backing away and running around the room yelling like a mad man. He ran over to Taichi and hugged him and kissed him again then said his thanks.

"You're the greatest boyfriend a guy could ever have, you know that?"

"Would you _want_ to have anybody else?"

"No—you're the only guy I've ever liked, and I only even realized I liked you two days ago, so why would I even think about another guy?"

"I don't know. Wanna go celebrate?"

"Duh!" They ran out of the room hand-in-hand, but Yamato stopped when he saw an elevator. "You said this place didn't have an elevator!"

"I wanted to carry you! Is there something wrong with that?"

Yamato sighed and whacked his boyfriend upside the head. "Let's go. But this time I get to carry you."

"Aw . . . Yama!"

TBC

Kinda short, stupid, filler chapter, but there had to be more fluff before the lemon, and the lemon _will_ be next chapter. It might be a while before I get up the lemon though, 'cause I've got "mom snooping" problems. I'm gonna have to be really sneaky and remember to hide my floppy. Why do they only snoop in stuff you don't want them to? Well, if you review, I might be able to get up the chapter sooner by staying up late over the weekend after my mom falls asleep. But even though that won't _really_ do anything, review anyway! I like to know what all you suckers, er, I mean . . . readers think. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it! Promise! And read my new fic "A Taito Christmas"! It's pg-13, but so far reviewers have said it's good, but I want more reviews! I'm greedy when it comes to reviews—so what?


End file.
